Common wavelength converting elements are not stable at temperatures above 200° C. Other widely used common conversion layers are relatively expensive and it is not easy to combine two or more wavelength converting materials into one conversion layer.
There is a need for a wavelength conversion element that is thermally stable, that is inexpensive to produce and that accommodates multiple phosphors into one conversion element.